This invention relates to a multi-station rotary blow molding machine, and in particular to a rotary blow molding machine which can be operated continuously at a rapid speed.
Blow molding machines for manufacture of thin-walled plastic articles are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,761, having a common inventor with the present invention, discloses a rotary blow molding machine which includes a plurality of blow molds having one mold half which is opened radially outwardly during rotation of the machine. While the machine of this patent was an improvement over then-existing rotary molding machines, it suffers deficiencies which prevent a high speed operation of the machine. In high volume businesses which require large numbers of plastic articles to be produced on a daily basis, the higher the production volume of a machine, the fewer machines that are required to fulfill daily production needs, thus reducing capital investments.